


Slipping Through the Cracks

by Katlover98



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom!Jared Padalecki, Depression, Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Sad!Jared Padalecki, Seizures, Sick Jared, Threesomes, Top!Jeffery Dean Morgan, Top!Jensen Ackles, negligent Jeff and Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlover98/pseuds/Katlover98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/100606.html?thread=38242302#t38242302<br/>Jeff, Jensen, and Jared are in a stable, legal and equal relationship but lately Jared is starting to feel unwanted and an obstacle to his partner's happiness. <br/>During their anniversary Jared can't take it anymore and takes off. Both Jensen and Jeff are confused and scared but it gets worse when they find out Jared's illness (whatever you want to use) is back and is affecting him more than before.<br/>I just want poor Jared being cherished and pampered by Jensen and Jeff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping Through the Cracks

**Author's Note:**

> http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/100606.html?thread=38242302#t38242302  
> Jeff, Jensen, and Jared are in a stable, legal and equal relationship but lately Jared is starting to feel unwanted and an obstacle to his partner's happiness.   
> During their anniversary Jared can't take it anymore and takes off. Both Jensen and Jeff are confused and scared but it gets worse when they find out Jared's illness (whatever you want to use) is back and is affecting him more than before.  
> I just want poor Jared being cherished and pampered by Jensen and Jeff.
> 
> Side note: I know nothing about Medical treatments, medical causes, etc., so if stuff is incorrect: I’m just a fanfic writer that listens to Google.

Jared felt lonely. Sure, Jeff and Jensen still made love to him and then cuddled but lately, they have been too busy with their business acquisitions. They both had opened a company that quickly became one of the richest and leaders of its division due to Jensen and Jeff’s stubbornness, hard work, and intelligence. Now they spent more time in the company than with Jared because of a deal they were trying to close. They came late and left early and Jared knew he shouldn’t complain so he didn’t but he felt so lonely and scared. His seizures were back.

He had had seizures growing up but they had left when he hit his mid-teens. Now a few months before his twenty-ninth birthday, they had returned. Jared really wanted to tell his partners and have them fix them with a word or touch but he didn’t. He wouldn’t be so selfish as to worry them about his bullshit when they were busy with their own things; they didn’t have time to pay attention to Jared. So he hid it, doing the right thing for Jeff and Jensen. But he did feel lonely.

 

The doctor had put him on two different medications. He was given Zarontin for his absence seizures and Tegretol for his Grand Mal seizures. Jared knew that if Jensen and Jeff weren’t so busy they would’ve noticed his mood changes, weight loss, loss of appetite and, not to mention, convulsions that would rip through him like an earthquake. As it was, though, they spent most of their time away and Jared was too tired to stay up and wait for them. Every day away from them made Jared feel unwanted even though rationally he knew it wasn’t true.

‘Yeah, right,’ his brain cut in.

“Shut up.” He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked horrible. Today was their anniversary and Jared wanted to look nice for Jensen and Jeff but he was pale, skinny and his face looked like it belonged to an undead creature of the night rather than a human. Still, he did the best he could and even put on a bit of blush on his cheeks to make them rosy though he would never admit to anyone that he had put on makeup. He went to check that the table was set nicely and checked on the pot roast in the oven and the vegetables that were steaming. He wanted everything to be perfect for their ninth year anniversary. Jared smiled to himself.

Nine years. Nine, glorious, fantastic, magical years since Jensen and Jeff had decided to take him into their relationship. They had had their ups and downs, especially with other people, but they got through it. Jared was more than happy and couldn’t wait to see his partners eat the food he had painstakingly prepared with love. Besides, it’s a good distraction from his seizures. He frowned.

His seizures had gotten so bad that he couldn’t last a day without having, at least, three. He had stopped doing things he loved because of the depression he had fallen under and he’s stopped painting. His livelihood was being a painter and selling his art. He had been lucky enough to get a small but solid cliental. Now, though, they just bothered him with the calls they made of wanting to buy more of his paintings. He had sent every one of them an email explaining that he was taking a hiatus and they had left him alone for a while but he knew how fickle people could be with buying art and if he didn’t start soon he might lose them. Still he couldn’t bring himself to care much.

“This isn’t the time to get depressed,” he put on a smile of thinking of the rest of the evening and hoped it would lead to more. It didn’t necessarily have to be sex but he wouldn’t mind some alone time with Jensen and Jeff. Jared sat on the sofa staring at the clock. Jeff and Jensen were due home any minute now.

The clock passed seven, then seven thirty, then eight. Finally, at nine thirty Jared had put the food away and he had packed his bags. He didn’t want to bother Jensen and Jeff anymore and it was obvious he wasn’t wanted anymore. Jared wrote a note, ‘ _p.s. the rest of dinner is in the oven.’_ He left the house they all lived in with one last look behind him he got into his car and drove off.

 

Jeff and Jensen finally got home at eleven at night. They felt giddy because, even though it had taken a good amount of time, they had closed the deal of the century. Their company was expanding and they couldn’t wait to share the news with Jared. They both entered the penthouse kissing each other and trying to tear each other’s clothes off.   

They had gotten on the coach before Jensen pushed Jeff off, “Wait, let’s get Jared.”

Jeff smiled at the suggestion, “Jared, honey, we’re home!”

Both Jensen and Jeff looked towards the hall lustfully, fully expecting to see Jared coming towards them in his overly excited puppy manner that he had. They frowned when almost a minute later they heard nothing and didn’t see Jared.

“Think he fell asleep?”

“Don’t know, Jeff, let’s go check. Go quietly in case he is.” Jeff nodded and followed Jensen who was leading him. They both entered the room expecting to see Jared’s sleeping form on their huge bed that could fit all three of them comfortably only to find it empty. They both frowned and looked in Jared’s personal room. Maybe he was mad at them for staying out so late. They entered the room and froze in shock.

All of Jared’s belongings were gone. Jeff walked up to Jared’s closet and saw only empty hangers and a ripped shirt hanging off one.

“What the hell happened,” Jensen whispered, almost as if he was afraid to talk in a regular volume.

“Don’t know.”

“You don’t think something…something bad happened to him, do you?”

“What! No, Jared’s fine he just…left.”

“But why, Jeff,” He didn’t know how to answer and walked out the room hoping to find Jared hidden somewhere. Maybe he was pulling a prank, he loved to pull pranks.

“Jay, love,” Jeff looked around hoping to find Jared fitting his ridiculously tall frame in a small space. He frowned when he saw nothing and ran to the kitchen. There he found a covered pot roast with a note on top. It was in Jared’s writing.

“Jensen found something,” Jeff read the note and went paler by the word. Jensen walked up to his lover and saw the look on Jeff’s face which had him stiffening.

“What’s wrong,” Jeff choked back a sob and gave Jensen the note.

 

_Jeff and Jensen,_

_These have been the best nine years of my life. I feel my time with you both has come to a close. I will always love you both but I don’t want to get in the way, today of all days has told me that you both will be better off without me._

_Yours Always,_

_Jay_

_p.s. the rest of dinner is in the oven._

“Dammit, Jeff, what does he mean ‘today of all days’? We both love him why would he think otherwise?”

“I wish I knew Jen,” Jeff watched as Jensen got the car keys and go to the door.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m getting him back and then I’m going to throttle some sense into that boy.”

“How are you going to find him?”

Jensen put up the phone, “GPS is a marvelous thing.” Jeff smiled and put on his coat. They were going to get their little boy back.

 

Jared settled himself in the rundown motel he had found at the edge of town. He knew he wouldn’t be able to live here for long but for the night, at least, it was perfect. He lay on the bed wondering if Jensen and Jeff had gotten home and seen his note yet. Would they be happy that he was gone? Jared turned on the TV and stared at it without watching the show. Tears were coming down his eyes, sadness welling in his chest over leaving his lovers. They were free of him, though, and that was all it mattered.

A few hours later he turned off the TV and washed his teeth. He picked up his phone and saw ten missed calls from both Jensen and Jeff. He put the phone down and went to get a drink of water. As he was going back to the bed Jared dropped the glass of water before he himself fell to the floor, hitting his head just as the worst seizure ever ripped through his body.

 

Jensen had asked the front office for the number of where Jared was staying and both Jensen and Jeff marched up to the room. Jensen wanted to get a hold of Jared and kiss him and cuddle with him. He also wanted to throttle some sense into him. Jeff was worried and saddened that Jared ran instead of coming to them with any problems he felt. True they hadn’t been around much but Jared had to have known they were there for him…apparently not, if he ran. Jensen was just going to knock when they both heard a loud thud in the room.

“Jared, Jared, is everything alright?” When no response came, Jensen broke the door open rather easily. That wasn’t safe. Both older men stood in shock at the doorway when they saw their younger lover convulsing violently on the floor, blood leaking heavily from a gash on Jared’s head.

They both went to action at the same time. Jensen turned Jared’s head and a bunch of vile came out his mouth. God, he’d been choking. Jeff got a pillow and put it under Jared’s head so he wouldn’t hit his head on the plain floor.

“Jeff, call 911.” Jeff already had the phone out.

“Yes, I need an ambulance out by Springs Motel room 301A. My partner is having a seizure and he hit his head. Yes, I can stay on the phone.”

 

Five minutes later the paramedics had shown up and taken Jared to the hospital. Since Jeff and Jensen weren’t allowed in it, they followed the ambulance in their car. Jensen and Jeff had gotten in just in time to see orderlies pushing a still convulsing Jared into the emergency room. They weren’t allowed to follow. Instead, they were given a clipboard with papers to fill out. Jensen started filling in the date when he remembered why it was so important.

“Crap!” Jeff looked up with questioning eyes.

“What is it?”

“Today’s the 8th.”

“Yeah, so?”

“You idiot, today’s our anniversary!”

“Shit!”

“Yeah, no wonder Jared left; we abandoned him during our anniversary and let’s face it we haven’t been home much since we started closing the deal. No wonder we haven’t noticed anything wrong. How long do you think he’s had these seizures?”

Jeff buried his face in his hands, “We’re screw ups. Jay has been suffering and we’ve been too busy to notice him. Fuck!”

They stayed in silence for a long time, each of them condemning themselves for not taking better care of Jared. They knew he had had seizures when he was younger but it left before they had met Jared. Who would’ve known they would reappear at a later time in Jared’s life?

The minutes stretched by and soon those minutes became hours. For both Jensen and Jeff  each minute that passed felt like an eternity with no news about Jared. After five hours in the waiting room, they finally heard their names being called. They practically ran to the doctor and their questions became gibberish.

“Gentlemen, please, if you could quiet down for a moment I can explain what happened to Mr. Padalecki,” They both shut their mouths quickly, “Jared suffered from something that we call status epilepticus. It just means that a person has epileptic seizures follow one after another without recovery of consciousness between them which, can become dangerous if not treated right away. It can cause brain damage or even death as oxygen can’t reach the brain.”

Both Jensen and Jeff were stunned to silence. Their lover could’ve died if they hadn’t reached him on time. God, if they didn’t go look for him right away…

“Now, fortunately, we were able to stabilize him and he is under observation. You can go see him quickly but he’s resting and we would like to keep him overnight after a seizure that long happened.”

“We’d like to see him,” answered Jeff and both men followed the doctor through the maze that they called a hospital. They reached Jared who was sharing a room with another patient; a curtain was what divided the two. Both Jensen and Jeff couldn’t believe how frail Jared looked. Jared was 6’4”, always moving, bouncy and was always carrying a smile on his face. To put it simply, Jared was full of life.

Now, he was pale. The white sheets and pale colored walls didn’t help. His usually bouncy hair was limp and lifeless; the bed seemed to swallow Jared up. The bandage on Jared’s forehead had a red spot that seemed to scream out with all the whiteness surrounding it. Jensen walked up and got a hold of Jared’s hand while Jeff took the other one. Jared looked like a child.

Jensen frowned when he saw how much _weight_ Jared had lost. His arms were skinnier and his face smaller, cheeks sunken in. How had they let this happen? Jensen knew how. Both Jeff and he were too damn busy trying to close the deal instead of taking care of their youngest lover. While they were busy trying to boost their egos up and get more money than they ever could need, Jared had been suffering in silence having to deal with his seizures all alone.

“We fucked up, Jen,” Jeff summarized exactly what Jensen had been thinking.

“Yeah, we did, but we’ll make it right again if it kills us.”

 Jeff nodded and Jensen couldn’t help but give Jared a peck on his forehead straying clear of the gash. The doctor came in soon after.

“I’m sorry gentlemen but I can’t let you stay longer. We will call if his conditions worsen but that is unlikely to happen. You can come again tomorrow at eight thirty to visit and if nothing else happens he can leave tomorrow by five in the afternoon.”

Both men nodded, “Please take good care of him, doc,” Jeff said.

“We will.”

Both older men gave one last look at Jared and walked away from him. It felt like they were leaving a piece of their souls in that room.

 

Jared woke up with the worst headache he had ever felt. What had happened? He groaned while opening his eyes only to come face to face with the most annoying light ever. He quickly closed his eyes and little by little he was regaining conscious. The first thing he noticed (after the lights) was incessant beeping noise by his head, then the itchy sheets and the noise outside. He was in a hospital.

Suddenly, the night before hit Jared; he had had a seizure last night, a bad one. He didn’t remember much but he could’ve sworn he heard both Jensen and Jeff’s voices telling him everything would be fine. Jared didn’t know what was going on but he had to find out. He took out the IV that was on his hand (damn that fucking hurt) and got up to look for a doctor. Unfortunately, he underestimated how bad the seizure had messed him up when he did it was too late. He had enough time to see the floor coming towards him and just when he was about to hit it he felt a pair of strong arms around him stopping his descent.

“Whoa, Jay, you’re supposed to be resting not walking,” said a familiar voice.

“Jeff?”

“The one and only,” came the cheerful reply. He felt himself being pulled up and before he knew it he was back on the bed. At that moment, Jared saw Jensen walking into the room.

“Jay, oh thank God you’re okay. You scared the shit out of us!”

“Sorry,” he said.

“Hey no need to apologize, we should be the ones doing that.”

Jared stared at his hands, not knowing what to say to that, “How’d you guys find me?”

“GPS,” answered Jeff, “when we saw your note we started panicking and Jensen turned on the phone’s GPS to find you. Little boy, why didn’t you tell us what was wrong?”

Jared burst into tears all his emotions coming out at once. He couldn’t speak but he felt strong arms around him, comforting him. It just made him cry stronger. When he got a hold of himself he saw two pairs of concerned eyes on him.

“I thought, I mean—you guys were trying to close the deal of you lives. I didn’t want to make it all go to waste just because of my stupid seizures. Then you guys stopped coming home and staying out later and later. Yesterday, when you guys didn’t come, I thought—I thought you didn’t love me anymore.”

Both Jensen and Jeff felt like pieces of shit. They had let their need to expand their company get in the way of taking care of Jared. They had let Jared fend for himself and look what had happened. His seizures had returned, he was underweight (the freaking robe they had on him was falling off his thin shoulders!) and he was clearly miserable. Both older men looked over the youngest and came to a silent agreement. They would take care of their youngest lover and make sure he felt loved again.

 

Jared had been discharged that evening and his two lovers promptly took him home where they hadn’t stopped lavishing him with attention. He loved it. Jeff and Jensen had called in saying they wouldn’t be in the office for at the very least a month. They had decided to dedicate all their time and energy on Jared.

They cooked, cleaned and waited on Jared hand and foot. A week later and Jared had thought that his lovers’ behavior should’ve annoyed him by now but quite the opposite was happening; he was thriving at the attention. They ate together, spent time in bed watching movies together and played around together and he was always in the middle of Jeff and Jensen. He was in paradise. Only one thing was missing.

Ever since they got home Jared had been treated like a porcelain doll that could break any minute. Which meant no matter how much he begged and enticed neither Jensen nor Jeff would have sex with him. At first, he thought it was because they found his thin body ugly and when he told them that both of his lovers put on horrified faces.

“Of course not, Jared!”

“Why would you think that? No, we love you so much, baby. You’re the most beautiful person in the world,” Jeff practically yelled.

“Then why won’t you make love to me,” Jared felt tears falling down his face and damned his new medications. One of the side effects was mood changes and it seemed he was unlucky enough to get them. He was sandwiched between two hard, warm bodies and felt kisses being peppered all over his face.

“Sweetie pie, it’s not that we don’t like you or find you repulsive, it’s just that we don’t want to trigger another seizure.”

“You complete us, Jared, neither Jensen or I will ever let you go but you just got out of the hospital and we rather not see you go there anytime soon.”

Jared let himself be comforted by their words and felt himself go to sleep. The next morning, though, he brought it up again.

“Jared, Jeff and I already told you why—,”

“I’m not made of glass, I can still have sex and it’s been a while. Please, I really want to feel connected with you both again. I want to feel you guys around and in me. Please?”

Jared used his full on puppy eyes knowing that neither Jeff nor Jensen could say no to them. He saw both men look at each other and Jared went to phase two: being sexy. Jared got in-between both men and started begging and licking his lips.

“Please, I really want you both,” he turned to Jensen and kissed him while rubbing his ass on Jeff’s crotch. He was happy to feel the hard on both of them had.

“I feel like I’m going to die without you, I want you, _need_ you,” Jared bit Jensen’s bottom lip and then turned to Jeff to do the same.

“You little minx,” Jeff growled out. Jared smiled cheekily at him, “You know it.”

Jared felt Jensen’s lips on his neck, “If you feel anything wrong, and I mean _anything_ you tell us, understood?”

Jared nodded and then felt himself being corralled into their bedroom. He didn’t know where he started or where he ended by the time he was on the bed. He felt two pairs of lips that seemed to be all over his body and damn if it didn’t make him soar. Before he knew it all clothes had been removed and there were three writhing bodies on the bed.  Jared soon felt a finger entering his body and despite wanting it, he still tensed a little. The finger stopped and he saw green eyes looking at him with concern.

“Are you okay, cherry pie?”

“Fine, I’m fine, it’s just been a while,” he answered quickly, not wanting them to stop. Afterward, Jensen took his time opening Jared up while Jeff took Jared’s length in his mouth. Soon, Jared was in a world of ecstasy. He didn’t know how the he wasn’t burning up with all the sensations he was feeling but he never wanted it to stop.

When Jensen saw that Jared was prepped enough he slowly fed Jared his length. Jensen moaned when he felt Jared’s tight channels around his cock. He wanted nothing more than to rut in Jared’s warm body but he stopped himself. This wasn’t about him or Jeff, this was about Jared and his pleasure. Gently, Jensen slowly dragged his length in and out of Jared, making sure he hit Jared’s sweet spot every time.

 Jeff had stopped giving Jared a blow job and was caressing Jared’s body. His hands explored and mapped out every nook and cranny of Jared’s body while he gave small, sweet kisses to Jared’s neck and face. Jeff rutted against Jared’s hips slowly, not wanting to hurt the boy but still seeking out his own pleasure.

Jared was over the clouds. He could feel his orgasm just in reach with every impale he felt of Jensen’s length. Even though he knew it was coming he was still surprised at the pleasure going through his body. He saw stars behind his eyes and felt the earth move underneath him. Just as the last bit of pleasure was wrung out of him he felt darkness descend on him.

Both Jeff and Jensen had cum at the same time as Jared. All three men were covered in cum. Jared had fainted at the intense orgasm and both Jeff and Jensen were left weak from their pleasure.

“Damn,” Jeff whispered, with a hint of reverence in his voice.

“Mm-hmm,” was the only think Jensen could say, his body still feeling the aftershocks of his body.

Jeff was actually the first one to move and went to wet a washcloth. He cleaned both of his younger lovers and then himself. Jared was still out for the count.

“Poor baby,” Jensen started, “we tired him out.”

Jeff nodded, “It was good, though.”

Jensen snorted, “That wasn’t good, it was out of this world fantastic. I swear I saw Heaven for a moment.”

Jeff laughed and then got in bed with both of his lovers. Jensen and he arranged Jared until he was middle of both men.

“Goodnight, angel,” Jensen whispered. That night all three men dreamt of happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, ending is kind of corny but I hope you guys liked it. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own.


End file.
